zenonfandomcom-20200213-history
Core Narrative 3
"Woof Woof" Family Action/Adventure Comic Book Series (Grande Success) SYNOPSIS Animals on Earth, specifically pets like dogs and cats are being overshadowed by the more advanced and technological robot pet dogs and cats. These robots slowly start to take more of Master’s attention and time and soon will be living with them on Mars while the dogs and cats stay behind. One specific dog, Mitch decides not to let the humans be brainwashed by the robotic dogs that he plans to destroy the robots with the help of the cats however, the idea of destroying them becomes hard as the humans stand up for their robotic dogs and the cats turn their back on the dogs too. Despite having a lot going against them, the dogs find another master in the children on Earth and some stay with the police force in LA or the Chip Assassin. ' ' PROTAGONIST Dogs and Cats Specifically - Mitch and the cat Purrla ' ' ANTAGONIST Robotic Dogs Specifically - Rufus and Pawn MAIN SUPPORTING CHARACTERS Mitch: Overachiever dog. Does everything he can to succeed and impress his Master. Purrla: (Cat) The lazy cat who sits on the couch all day and does whatever she wants whenever she wants and when it’s time for action, she kicks butt. Rufus: The heavy army buff built robotic dogs designed to carry heavy stuff but at the same time is built to be like a ‘normal’ dog. Has a ‘siri’. Pawn: The big cat, pretty much a tiger that does as much as the dogs do but it has it’s the ability of speed and climbing. PRIMARY LOCATION Location: Dystopian Los Angeles, CA ADDITIVE COMPREHENSION * Origin Story — Historical Event - The melting of small islands and people being transported out to Mars. * Origin Story — Character - It’s Master get a robotic dog as a gift from partner. * Origin Story — Organization - After the living pets have had enough of being overlooked by the robots. * Character Reveal - * Anticipated Showdown - The Robot dogs and a gang of living dog and cats meet. * Storyworld Reveal: The Master makes the tough decision to leave the living pets behind and their broken robotic dogs. * Other Micro-Story Reveal: TARGET MARKET Ages 13^ Kids spend a lot of time on phones, and tv. The T.V. is the one electronic in any household that would be on after a full day at work or school. Either cartoons on PBS kids for the kids or news for the grownups. The phones the parents do carry will most likely be a smartphone so the kids will be attached to that phone as well. Kids are also given assignments to read every night. WHY KIDS? This will work because kids will begin reading these comic books. Kids are encouraged to read every night by teachers. Most places you can’t watch a video so why not take an interesting book to read with images. ;-) Youtube Kids (App) Netflix, PBS KIDS videos (App) PBS Kids (TV Network) WHY IT WORKS? The reason it will work on these mediums is because, young kids are limited on electronics they are equipped with, unless they have older siblings and/ or their parents have money. Middle and low income class families typically can’t afford to have, cable, computers or phones for everyone in the family. One thing that will be in the household however is the TV or books.